ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Cyro's Halloween Scary Tales (series)
Cyro's Halloween Scary Tales is a series of Halloween episodes from Multiverse X. It parodies The Simpsons Treehouse of Horror and Regular Show's Terror Tales of the Park. List *Cyro's Halloween Scary Tales **The Spooky Haunted Manor - Told by Cyro, said Cyro, Luna and Luan find a house filled with ghosts trying to scare them just for fun. A parody of Haunted Mansion and Phantom Manor. **I Was a Teenage Vampire - Told by Steven Universe, he is bitten by a vampire and tries to turn everyone into vampires. **Clowning Around - Told by Luan Loud, she is surrounded by people in clown costumes. *Cyro's Halloween Scary Tales II **Tralem Sitch Wials - Told by Penny Proud, set during the Salem Witch Trials, every teenager is accused of witchcraft for hitting out a growth spurt. **Costumed! - Told by Cyro, everyone being turned into the costumes they're wearing. A parody of The Masks from Twilight Zone, Halloween from Buffy the Vampire Slayer and The Haunted Mask from Goosebumps. **Killer Penelope - Told by Lola, in this parody of Child's Play, said Lola owns a doll named Pull-The-String-On-Me Penelope and discovers it has a dark secret: she can do horrible things to everyone whoever isn't nice to her. *Cyro's Halloween Scary Tales III **The Chain Rattling - Told by Radicles, he was force to live with Enid in a spooky haunted house haunted by chain rattling poltergeists! Based on the 1963 The Haunting, The Shining and House on Haunted Hill. **Gordon the Gorgon - Told by Leni, said Leni befriends a male Gorgon named Gordon, turns out that he is a descendant of Medusa. **Hungry Like the Werewolf - Told by Beast Boy, Beast Boy becomes a werewolf. A homage of werewolf films such as The Howling, An American Werewolf in London and Ginger Snaps. *Cyro's Halloween Scary Tales IV **Monsterverse - A monster version of Multiverse with Cyro being a ghost of a Yuki-Onna told by Cyro. **The Song of the Sirens - Told by Luna, Luna is tormented by shapeshifting, monstorous and hypnotic cute siren girls. **Frankendexter - Told by Dexter, he creates Dee Dee back to life and turns her into a cute Frankenstein-esque ragdoll corpse. A parody of Frankenstein. *Cyro's Halloween Scary Tales V **Substitute Creature - Told by Star Butterfly, a substitute teacher is actually a hypnotic vampire who tries to drink the blood of humans and turn everyone into vampires. **Bloody Mary - Told by Lucy Loud, she discovers an urban legend about Bloody Mary, who committed a brutal, gory suicide that haunts mirrors. Everytime people say her name three times, they will fear that Bloody Mary will appear behind them. **The Curse of Mr. Coconuts - Told by Luan, Mr. Coconuts was brought back to life by magic and tries to kill the Loud children. Basically a homage of Night of the Living Dummy and Child's Play. *Cyro's Halloween Scary Tales VI: Parody Edition **The Fan-thom of Paradise - Told by Luna (again), said Luna is the Phantom of the Paradise and lures Mick Swagger, whom she is a fan of, into her place and force him to sing! But when everyone, including her siblings try, dies! A parody of The Phantom of Paradise. **Night of the Dee Dee-mons - Told by Dee Dee, a group of partygoers unleash hellish demons to possess Dee Dee, making her act very strangely. It parodies Night of the Demons. **Elmore Chinsaw Massacre - Told by Gumball, the Multiverse kids discover that Sussie is friendly and is part of the cannibalistic chin people that resemble her that want to rip their face skins off and use them as masks. It parodies Texas Chainsaw Massacre. *Cyro's Halloween Scary Tales VII **Lisa and The Vegetarian Vampire Slayers - Told by Lisa Simpson, a group of vegetarian vampire slayers slay vampires around the town. A parody of Buffy the Vampire Slayer and From Dusk Till Dawn. **Dressed in Peace - Told by Benny, Cyro and her friends, specifically said Benny, were haunted by a ghost of a boy stuck wearing a banana costume he died in at a Halloween party. A parody of The Ghost Next Door, Casper and The Sixth Sense. **The Curse of the Cute Mummy Girl - Told by Stocking, a female mummy named Tophetika sucks lives out of people so she can feel young and beautiful, so she guises herself as a cheerleader at Crossover Academy. A parody of Buffy the Vampire Slayer episode Inca Mummy Girl and The Mummy. Category:Halloween Category:Multiverse X Category:Cyro's Halloween Scary Tales